


Taking Control

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Sometimes Kevin just needed to let go.





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts).



> This is just a small Thank You one shot for jmpfeifer92 and all the love and support she's given me. Kevin and Howie are her two favorites so I hope I did them proud!

Kevin sat on the bed sighing softly, the craziness of their recent schedule was starting to get to him and he could feel himself start to fall into an area he had just recently discovered within himself and only one person could sedate it. Kevin and Howie had been dating for a few years now and though he still very much obtained his dominate side, he had started to realize his submissive side was a bit stronger then he thought. Where Howie's submissive side was stronger, but was slowly beginning to embrace the other. 

Kevin was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and soft lips on his neck. Kevin knew Howie had been able to feel him slipping but knew not to push since the older man was still trying to work through this new part of him. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Howie asked softly.

Kevin shook his head softly. "Nothing." 

"Are you lying to me?" Howie asked.

Kevin could hear the stern and firmness in the question, but it was still full of love and support. Kevin felt his entire body shudder and fall just a bit further into the role he never thought he'd ever see himself in. 

"Yes." He whispered softly, his head falling just a bit more in embarrassment and submission. 

Howie nuzzled up against Kevin's neck lovingly, his grip tightening around his love. Kevin had only discovered this part of him a few months ago when things started to get crazy with the new single and getting the video going for it. 

"You know that's going against one of the rules." Howie reminded.

Kevin nodded softly knowing the rules they had made and agreed on together when they realized they wanted a bit more then just a normal relationship. Being completely honest with one another was one of them as was Kevin not trying to hide or hold back the level of submissiveness he was in. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Kevin quickly apologized.

Howie gently pushed Kevin forward and smacked his ass a couple of times, reminding him what happens when the rules were broken. Kevin whimpered knowing it was an easy punishment and next time it wouldn't be as soft or loving. 

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Howie said again.

He felt the older man take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It's happening again, I'm falling." 

Howie's hands moved into Kevin's shirt, rubbing that toned stomach of his, Howie's fingers soft and feather like, feeling Kevin shake. 

"Howie..." Kevin whimpered softly.

"Yes puppy?" Howie asked, using the pet name he had given Kevin. 

Howie had one as well when Kevin was Doming him, but tonight was about the older man and getting him through this and allowing him to accept that this was okay, it was a part of who he was, and that Howie would always be there to take care of him. 

Kevin shuttered hearing his pet name as his body began to relax against Howie, eyes closed as his head laid back against his shoulder. Howie leaned over and kissed his love gently, smiling feeling Kevin respond happily. Howie could feel Kevin's breathing begin to spike as his fingers continued to run up and down between his stomach and chest. 

Kevin pulled away looking straight into Howie's brown eyes, his eyes were a lighter green when he fell like this, they were full of vulnerability and need to let go of control for awhile, to have someone else take over for a bit.

"Puppy, tell me what you need." Howie whispered softly. 

Kevin whimpered softly. "I need you to take over." 

Howie smiled softly as he kissed Kevin lovingly before moving away just for a moment, Kevin finally letting himself go as his head lowered and waited knowing Howie would be back soon. 

The bed shifted again as Kevin felt something soft wrap around his neck snugly as he smiled feeling the collar wrap and be secured. He loved wearing his collar, it made him feel warm, safe, and accepted. 

"My puppy." Howie said softly, smiling seeing Kevin's body shake as he looked up at his Dom.

Howie pulled Kevin's shirt off before pulling him over so their bodies could touch, making them both shiver as they wrapped their arms around one another, kissing and relaxing against each other. Kevin nuzzles against Howie loving, making him smile. 

Howie ran his hand lovingly through Kevin's recently cut black hair before pulling away and taking his pants off grinning seeing the older man bite his lower lip. Howie pulled them off letting his cock spring out already hard and throbbing.

"Howie..please." Kevin whined.

Howie moved up to the head of the bed and laid back, spreading his legs. 

"Come here puppy." 

Kevin quickly crawled between his Dom's leg, looking up with those light green eyes, silently asking for permission. Howie nodded and groaned feeling his love's warm mouth and tongue wrap around the thickness. 

"That's it puppy, show me how much you love sucking on me." Howie groaned, trying not to move around to much.

Kevin groaned softly as he continued to suck and lick on his love's cock, loving the feel of it throbbing inside his mouth. He sighed happily feeling Howie's hands move into his short hair, pushing his head up and down the full length of his cock.

"That's it puppy." Howie moaned. "Love my puppy so much." 

Kevin shivered happily hearing the praise, he wanted nothing more then to please his Dom and make sure he was happy and proud of him. Kevin could tell Howie was close and wanted more from him, Howie could also feel himself close as he let go of his Sub's head, allowing Kevin to pull off. 

Kevin could feel his own cock throbbing inside his pants as Howie moved over to him, kissing him gently. Kevin quickly responded but whimpered in need causing the younger man to grin. 

"Turn around puppy, let me take care of you." 

The older man nodded and wasted no time doing as he was told, wanting and needing to feel Howie close. Howie quickly pulled Kevin's pants down, letting his own needy cock out, it was already solid and leaking pre. 

"Howie please.." Kevin begged, causing the younger man to shiver.

Howie grabbed the lube he had gotten earlier when he got Kevin's collar knowing he'd need it. He opened it and put some on his finger before running it down over Kevin's hole hearing him whine. 

Howie slowly pushed his finger inside the tightness, trying to loosen his puppy up. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock, stroking him gently. Howie groaned watching Kevin react by pushing back against him.

"Baby.." 

"Don't worry handsome, I know what you need." Howie soothed softly.

He pulled away just long enough to slick up his cock with some lube and sitting up, pushing slowly inside Kevin's tightness, hearing his Sub groan and push back against him.

"Oh puppy, so good." Howie whimpered as he began to move in and out of his love.

Kevin pushed back against him, moaning loudly. He loved how caring and soft Howie was, but he needed a bit more tonight but knew he would have to ask for it. 

"Howie..faster." 

Howie grinned as his hips began to move faster, groaning loudly as he covered the older man's back, wrapping his hands around his waist.

"Puppy need it a bit rough this time, does he?" Howie asked.

Kevin whimpered but nodded. "Yes please." 

He suddenly felt Howie's hips move faster with a bit of force in each thrust, hitting his prostate each time and making him shake.

"Fuck baby, feels so good." 

They both knew it wouldn't last much longer as Howie wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock, stroking him with the same speed as his hips. Both of them cried out each others name as Howie released inside of Kevin, Kevin covering the bed and Howie's hand.

Howie pulled out of Kevin and laid on the bed, feeling him crawl right into his arms and snuggled close. Howie wrapped his arm around the love of his life sighing contently. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Kevin hid his face in Howie's chest feeling happy, content, and safe. Howie held him close knowing Kevin would stay in his submissive state through the night and would be back to his normal self tomorrow. They both feel asleep with Kevin safe in Howie's arms knowing he would always be there to take control when Kevin just needed to let go.


End file.
